Warlock Issue 7
Warlock Issue 7 was published in 1985 and featured an editorial that looked back to the "Fighting Fantasy Day" that had been organised in in November 1985 (advertised in issue 6). Joining the editorial team were Steve Williams, Paul Mason, and Mary Common. Cover The cover was by John Blanche and depicts the "Fellowship of the Ring" from the . Contents Omens and Auguries Jamie Thomson continues to supply Fighting Fantasy, gamebook, and RPG news. *Details the forthcoming Rebel Planet and shows the cover for Demons of the Deep. *Mentions the possibility of some gamebooks by Steve Jackson along with a future Fighting Fantasy book featuring robots battling dinosaurs. *Plans are afoot for a follow-up to Out of the Pit focussing on Allansia and Kakhabad, but one which won't be ready till 1986. *Ian Livingstone mentions his planned sequel to Deathtrap Dungeon. *'' '' title is now out and showcases cover art for first two titles in series. *'' '' gamebooks due out in at : , , , , and . * are releasing three gamebooks featuring : , , and . *Corgi are also releasing revamped, two adventures per book, editions of , with four books scheduled. *Book 4 in Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson's series ( ) is due around January/February 1986. "Out of the Pit" Marc Gascoigne explains the "Out of the Pit" monster system he used when compiling the book Out of the Pit and explains the various stats. The featured creatures this issue are: *Skurasha *Glyth Both were illustrated by Mark Dunn (logo by Tim Sell). The Warlock's Quill This section had letters from readers published and responded to by the editor. The section began with some errors found in The Rings of Kether and Seas of Blood. Letters this issue focussed on sexism in presenting Fighting Fantasy adventurers as exclusively male, the continuing "gamebooks verses RPG - which is better?" war, and whether or not Warlock should be focussing on non-''Fighting Fantasy'' books/issues. It was illustrated by Bill Houston. ''Arkenor and Max'' - Part IV A continuation of the characters by Ian McDonald, the winner of the "Cartoon Competition" of issue 2. The Arcane Archive The reviews section with reviews by Paul Cockburn. Reviewed this issue were: *'' , '' , , and by Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson ( , £1.75 each - Gamebooks): "You'll get a lot of fun out of these." - p.20 *''The Ice Dragon'' and The Green Hydra by and ( , £2.25 each - Gamebooks): "...the aim was to recreate the atmosphere of R E Howard's wonderful Conan stories. I'm afraid I have to say that the attempt has failed." - p.21 *''Bloodfeud of Altheus'' by John Butterfield, David Honnigan and Philip Parker (Puffin Books, £1.95 - Cretan Chronicles Gamebook): "I really like the old Greek myths, but I didn't like this gamebook." *'' '' and by and ( , £1.95 each - Gamebooks): "...it's the pace and plot that carries these books." ''Deathtrap on Legs'' Deathtrap on Legs is set in the aftermath of the successful events of Deathtrap Dungeon in Fang and was written by Paul Mason and Steve Williams. Illustrated by Simon Ecob and with a section of map taken from Dave Andrews map of Allansia in Out of the Pit (and slightly modified). Prize Competition A competition to depict what the "Warlock" of the magazine looks like. Illustration by John Blanche. ''The Temple of Testing'' Submitted by A.E. Arkle of , The Temple of Testing is set in a school of magic and the successful concluding paragraph suggests that the events take place shortly before those of the Sorcery! mini-series. It was illustrated by Jon Glentoran. ''Derek the Troll'' By Lew Stringer, Derek the Troll was a half-page comic depicting the hard life of a Troll named Derek. Fantasy in Miniature Rick Priestly looks at Citadel Miniatures range of figurines. Adverts *Page 4 features a black and white half-page advert for the Fighting Fantasy Software game Seas of Blood. *The inside back page is a full page colour advert, the top two-thirds of which are dedicated to the first two Fantasy Questbooks, while the bottom third plugs a the availability of copies of Rebel Planet signed by Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone. See Also References Category:Warlock Magazine Entries